


Why did I ask the himbo for love advice?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Roman, you’ve got to help me!”“You’re actually asking me for help, give me a sec ,I need to see if the world is collapsing on itself.”And he was right. The world might as well be collapsing on itself and judgement day might as well happen because Logan was not fucking dealing with life today.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 49





	Why did I ask the himbo for love advice?

**Author's Note:**

> Tw(S): Cursing, Irony (You’ll understand it when you see it), Virgil being the only person that holds a single braincell, talked about murder

“Roman, you’ve got to help me!”

“You’re actually asking me for help, give me a sec ,I need to see if the world is collapsing on itself.”

And he was right. The world might as well be collapsing on itself and judgement day might as well happen because Logan was not fucking dealing with life today.

What had he done to deserve this in a past life to get this... whatever this is.

“Look, the dorm only has one bed because the other one is broken and I didn’t pack a sleeping bag and Pat just said we can share a bed and-”

“Microsoft Nerd, calm down, you’ve been friends with him since first grade, what’s so wrong with sharing a b-”

“ _It’s because I have_ ** _feelings_** _for my best friend, you dunce_!” Logan sat down on the chair in Roman and Virgil’s dorm, they were on a field trip and they were allowed to choose who to stay in the room with so the couple obviously chose to bunk with each other and Logan chose his best friend.

He didn’t realise he would fall in love with him at the same time.

He looked at Roman for some sort of advice, anything that could save from the fact he had his gay awakening™ to his straight best friend.

How fucking cliché.

“I have an idea...”

Normally Logan would of said something along the lines of ‘Words famously spoken before tragedy struck’ to call him out on the impending bullshit but to he was _so desperate_ for some help that he was willing to do whatever Roman told him if he was going to survive tonight.

“... into the blocked out area of woods and majestically slice a bear open, then skin it alive to make a temporary blank-”

“Ah, but you see, I am a stickly nerd, not a character from a fictional series where people would write fanfiction about me , I cannot, I emphasise this _cannot_ kill a bear!”

Roman peered into the glasses wearers eyes, almost seeming to attempt to stare into his soul to see if he was worthy of something.

“ _So if_ you cannot slay a bear-”

“We already know this, who is thi-”

“Then,” Roman move his finger up to single he had a plan. One of the first signs of certain doom.” You must confess your feelings to him!”

Ah yes. The impending bullshit has arrived but Logan was too focused to remember how he had asked out Virgil at a macdonalds bathroom.

## ******

Logan Berry had finally done it.

He finally was more dramatic than the person whose name was Roman Prince.

He had gone into the woods the pick up a total of ninety flowers and had gone and googled how to arrange a bouquet.

He had stole Virgil’s markers to attempt to write a love letter in calligraphy which was just filled with sweet nothings and loads of I love yous.

He had literally borrowed a speaker that was rigged to play ‘Can’t help falling in love with you’ when someone opened the door.

And he was currently sitting on the chair in their room waiting for Patton to come in.

And music started to play.

## ******

“I don’t know, kiddo, Logan doesn’t seem like the type to...”

“Pat, look, it’s your decision , if you truly want to tell him your feelings, do it when you feel comfortable.”

Virgil opened his dorm door to reveal his graphic markers on the floor.

With the caps off.

And Roman trying to hide them.

Well every relationship reaches a point when you want to murder your partner.

“Princy, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat this instance~”

“ I’ll give you two : I was helping Logan with something-”

“Not a good point-”

“And,” He took this opportunity to dip the emo and kiss his nose” You love me...”

“Fuck, you’re right, that was a good point but what exactly were you helping Logan on that caused my eighty dollar markers their lives.”

He saw the fatherly figure in the room and winked. He actually was aware of Patton's crush on Logan and was playing both sides of the battle that is high school crushes.

“It’s for Pat...”

“I’m still gonna skin Logan alive though-”

## ******

Patton opened the door to be met with a bed with a bouquet of flowers that had a card attached to it and Elvis Presley voice flooding his ears. He ignored all of that and just went straight for Logan and encased him in a hug.

He ran back to the bed and picked up the flora and got down his knees to present it to the other.

“You genuinely didn’t have to do all of this, I was planning to confess to you over dinner anyway.”

“How did you-”

“Roman-”

“That makes sense now..”

He took the bouquet out of Patton’s hands and but his knee on the floor as well.

“I kind of had of had this whole speech planned and everything, “ The nerd shrugged his shoulders with a little laugh. ”But If you don’t want that, I suppose I’ll give a condensed version : Patton Hart, I don’t know how I was so lucky to fall in love with you and you to apparently like me back but thank God I can be on my knees and ask you: Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, Oh hell yes!” And with that the pair pulled each close and sealed the gap between them, the world was gone and they were the only things that were important. 

Except obviously Virgil who was waiting outside to present Logan with the bill for his art equipment but for the time being they would just be at peace with each other.

## ******

“This is an eighty dollar bill, I don’t have that kind of money.”

“ _Well_ that happens when you ask a himbo for love advice.”


End file.
